


Awakenings

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No specified pronouns for reader, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been waiting so long for Leonardo to awake from his coma. You've began to doubt that day would come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few liberations to the original episode to fit the story.

3 months. It's been 3 months since Leonardo first fell into his coma. It's been 3 months since his brothers along with April and Casey took him to April's old house and lay him in the bathtub for him to recover. It's been 3 months and you haven't left his side once. The others in the house brought you food and water, and you slept in there on the floor; although April was kind enough to bring you a pillow and blanket after trying to coax you to leave. Over the weeks Leo was getting noticeably thinner and paler. You getting pale too, and while your friends brought you food you barely ate, you didn't have much energy to do anything but just lay around; and that's what you did. You were getting dark bags under your eyes from lack of sleep, the same nightmare plaguing you when you tried. The nightmare where Leo never wakes up.

 

You sat there on the ground, your back leaning against the bathtub that Leo was still in. Still not awake. You let out a heavy sigh as your head tilted downwards to the floor. You brought your knees up to your chest to rest your arms on them, your head followed by propping your chin on your arms. After a while Raphael walked in with some food, "Ya hungry?" he asked. 

You didn't lift your head but nodded. But you weren't hungry. You knew that. Raphael knew it, too. But he said nothing and set the food next to you before walking out with a sigh. Everyone was getting worried about you. You weren't taking care of yourself at all, you allowed yourself to be swallowed up by this suffocating darkness with no struggle. You didn't have it in you to fight it.

You glanced over at the plate of food, and with a sigh, you pushed it away. The thought of eating made your stomach feel nauseous. Slowly, you pushed up on your feet and turned towards where Leonardo lie. Looking at him motionless made your heart ache even more and made your eyes sting as if you would cry. But you couldn't cry, even when you felt like it. You felt like there was just a big, empty hole in your chest. You leaned forward and propped your elbow on the edge of the tub, resting your chin in your hand. With your other arm you reached to gently caress Leo's face. And, oddly enough, you began to sing a song. Your voice was solemn and sad. Not to late into your song did you hear footsteps near, and then some more. You knew the others were crowding the door frame, listing to you since to the comatose turtle. Normally you would be embarrassed if people caught you singing, but this time you couldn't care less. The others exchanged some sad looks as you continued. Soon after you finished they quickly dispersed. With another sigh, you pushed yourself off the edge, swirled around, and plopped back down on the floor.

 

You slowly lifted your head up, turning your head up towards where Leo lies. You slowly rose to your feet. The whole house was dark and unnaturally cold. A very unsettling silence was set in the house as you slowly reached to grab Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, wake up. Please." You said as you slowly began to shake him around.

"Leo! Please!" You began to shake him more vigorously now, but he just fell limp. Your heart rate increased tenfold and your breathe became ragged. But no matter how much you begged and pleaded and shook him around, all you felt was a cold, limp, and unresponsive body. You stopped shaking him, your hands gripping his shoulders and your eyes clenched closed with tears threatening to spill. Your teeth were clenched tightly as he let out deep, shaky breaths. Just the you let go and rested your head on the edge of the tub, sobs racking your body.

 

You jolted awake, breathing heavily. That damn nightmare again. You heard something shift behind, along with a moan. You leaped onto your feet and hurridly turned to face Leo. He was moving. Leo was moving! He was waking up! You could only stare with wide eyes and Leo's own eyes blinked open slowly. You stared into that beautiful shade of blue you love so much as Leo gave you a lazy smile. Finally you were able to gain control of your body as heart skipped a beat, or three.

"Leo- Oh my god! Leo!" You exclaimed, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Leo breathed out a chuckle as a grin spread out across his face, "Glad to see you too." he mused.

You pulled away, "I- Oh my god- Leo I- Hold on!". You could barely form a proper sentence as you rushed out the room and down the stairs. You almost fell down the stairs trying to hurry down them. Everyone looked at you with wide eyes as you struggled to catch your breath. Between pants you uttered the words, "Leo's awake." before rushing back upstairs.

 

While Donnie and April were fixing up Leo, you proceeded to freak out. Mikey and Raph were consoling you as you tried to steady your breath by breathing in a paper bag.

"Just in and out. In and out." Mikey repeated before being interrupted, "Y/N knows how to breathe, Mikey." Raph sneered while patting your shoulder comfortingly. Mikey retorted with a half-hearted glare followed by sticking his tongue out, but he said no more and continued to rub your back comfortingly as well. Soon after April and Donnie emerged from the room, "He's all patched up, Y/N?" April motioned you to enter the room. Everyone looked at you as you rose to your feet and walked into the room.

There you saw him, relaxing in a chair. Leo quickly noticed you and heaved to his good foot, his other leg bandaged up while balancing his weight on a crutch. Suddenly you felt your eyes water but forced the tears back, you hurried towards him before enveloping him in a hug.

"Leo I-" You began, but it was hard to talk with a lump forming in your throat. "I-I never left your side, I stayed by you." you struggled to continue.

The turtle nodded, "Yeah, everyone told me." he said while returning the hug, gently rubbing your back soothingly. "You didn't have to do that. For me." he said, very concerned at your state. You completely neglected yourself for him, of course he would be concerned.

"I-I was just-" a sob interrupted you, "I was just- so scared." your breath hitched, tears escaping from your eyes in little droplets before cascading down like a river. Leonardo could hear your nails scraping against his carapace as you clutched him, trembling and sobbing.

Leonardo pressed his lips to the top of your head as he drew soothing circles on your back, cooing things like "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm okay." and other comforting words. Now, you know that this turtle has years of Ninjutsu training and is more than capable of taking care of himself. But on that day, at this moment, you will protect him. It became apparent as you sobbed and wept in his arms, that you swore to protect him at any cost, even if it meant your life.

**Author's Note:**

> i have lots of emotions for this turtle


End file.
